Love or Hate
by roxychick13
Summary: James loves Lily but she's scared of getting hurt. Will she give in?


Chapter 1 Back at Hogwarts The whistle of the Hogwarts express blew as a signal of the last boarding call before it left for the school. Lily Evans said goodbye to her parents and waked towards the train. She looked around for her best friend Danni Kings. Then from behind her she heard her name, "Lily," she turned around to see her best friend pushing her way through the crowd towards her. "Hey how are you?" Danni asked her smiling. "I'm good. How are you," Lily replied as she grabbed her trunk and dragged it onto the train. "I'm pretty good, come on we'd better get on before it leaves," answered Danni.  
  
They got onto the train and began to search for an empty compartment. They were some of the last people on the train so there was really no space left. "Great," Lily said as she looked up and down the train for an empty compartment, but without any luck. When suddenly an arm was wrapped around her waist and pulled her into the carriage behind her. "Whoooaaaa," she screamed as she was dragged backwards. Danni heard her and followed her into the compartment. Lily turned around to see the face of James Potter smiling down at her. "Hey Evans, how was your summer?" he asked without letting go of her.  
  
James Potter was one of the best looking boys in the school along with his friends Sirius Black and Remus Lupin. James had jet black hair that was impossible to keep tidy and glasses that sat in front of his gorgeous brown eyes. He was also quite tall, about 5'7. Sirius had the same hair but unlike his friends he could keep his tidy. Sirius had brown eyes and was a little shorter than James at about 5'6.  
  
"Fine Potter, what do you want?" she spat at him. James just smiled at her, "You were looking for somewhere to sit, so I thought I'd help you out," he said still smiling and grabbed Lily's trunk and slid it onto the luggage rack.  
  
She sat in the corner next to window. Sirius grabbed Danni's trunk and Danni smiled at him before joining her friend. They never got to see each other in the holidays because Lily was muggle-born and her parents wouldn't allow any of her school friends in the house in case the neighbours saw something that made them suspicious. So on the way back to Hogwarts the girls would always talk about absolutely everything that they did in the holidays.  
  
Lily was talking to Danni about a fight that she had had with her sister Petunia when James sat next to her and put his arm around her, "So Lily, how have you been?" he asked while staring at her. Lily gave him a filthy look, "Do you mind I'm talking to Danni," she said then turned back to Danni trying to ignore James but he wasn't getting the hint.  
  
Lily and Danni got a lot of attention from all the boys at their school but nothing much ever happened because a lot of the boys seemed to say they couldn't see them anymore. But the weird thing was that James was always nearby and they would always go and speak to him straight after and walk away looking pretty scared. Lily got sick of being dumped so decided not to date anyone from her school but she occasionally did as she couldn't resist the temptation.  
  
Lily was around 5'5 with light brown hair and blue eyes and she was very slim. Danni was around the same hight and had black hair with blue eyes and was also quite slim. They were both in Gryffindor house along with the Maurders, James, Sirius, Remus and Peter. The girls were also quite smart. They always had kids from their classes asking them for help with their homework.  
  
Lily keep talking to Danni trying to ignore the fact that James still had his arm around her waist. When they got to Hogwarts the girls ended up in the same carriage as the Maurders. On the way Lily and Danni kept talking but they both had noticed that James was sitting completely ignoring Sirius, who was talking to him, and was staring at Lily. Sirius also noticed this and stopped talking to see what was distracting him. When he saw that James was staring at Lily he laughed and turned to talk to Remus and leave James to day dream.  
  
When they arrived at the entrance hall the group split up and the girls went towards the hall doors but the boys stayed at the back of the group of students waiting to get inside.  
  
The girls sat down on the end of Gryffindor table and were later joined by the four Maurders. Sirius sat next to Danni and Remus and Peter next to him, and James sat next to Lily. When the boys sat down Lily and Danni looked at each other like -great, not-. All through the sorting none of them spoke. Lily was starving, she hadn't eaten for a day because she was busy getting her school things from Diagon Alley and when she got home had to go straight to bed. Then she had slept in the next day and had nearly missed the train.  
  
Professor Dumbledore stood up and the whole hall fell silent, "Welcome back to Hogwarts. I'm sure all hungry so I won't make you wait any longer," as he said this all the plates were magically filled with food and everyone turned around and filled their plates.  
  
After dinner Professor Dumbledore stood up and once again the hall fell silent. His gazed wandered over the four house tables then his eyes set on Lily and James. Oh great thought Lily he's about to announce who the head boy and girl are and guess who it is. Lily looked disgusted at this and it showed.  
  
"What's wrong Evans?" asked James putting an arm around her.  
  
"Nothing and get your bloody arm off me now before I break it," she replied and James reluctantly removed his arm from around her shoulders.  
  
"I would like to announce the Head boy and Girl for this year," he paused and there were whispers all around the hall. "They are," he began and the students quickly ceased the talking, "Now that I have your attention, the Head Boy will be from Gryffindor house, Mr James Potter," there were shocked gasps everywhere " and the Head Girl is also from Gryffindor house, Miss Lily Evans." with this news everybody was thinking the same thing, how were they going to live in the same dorm when James was madly in love with Lily and she hated him.  
  
After the feast everyone returned to their common rooms. Danni and Lily sat by the fire and talked for around half an hour before the Maurders came to join the them. Remus and Peter sat in the chairs next to them and James sat on the arm of Lily's chair and Sirius on Danni's.  
  
"Hey," Sirius said to Danni as he sat next to her.  
  
"Hi," she replied with a small smile.  
  
When Lily noticed this she smiled. She knew that her friend had a crush on Sirius, whether or not she would admit it. Lily knew that Danni thought that she liked James. I guess he's alright though, it wouldn't be that bad to go out with him, Lily thought. When she realised what she was thinking she shook her head in disgust. Are you serious he's completely arrogant not to mention the biggest player in the school. She knew deep down that she did like him but didn't she wouldn't go out with him because she didn't want to be hurt.  
  
"I'm going to bed," Lily said as she got up to leave.  
  
"Me too, I'm really tired," said Danni and got up to join her, "Nite," she said to Sirius and walked up to dormitory with her friend.  
  
"Nite," he called after her.  
  
"So what's with you and Danni?" asked James as soon as the girls had disappeared up the staircase that lead to the girls dormitory.  
  
"Nothing," said Sirius turning away to hide the smile that had crept onto his face at Danni's name.  
  
"Come on mate you've been staring at her all day, even though she hasn't noticed I think just about everyone else has," said James smiling at how hard his friend was trying to hide his face.  
  
"What do you mean?" he asked turning around to look at his friend.  
  
"Well don't you normally have a heap of girls talking to you all the time, but suddenly they all see that you like Danni and stay away," he finished laughing at the fact that his friend hadn't noticed this.  
  
"I didn't really notice-" Sirius began but James cut in,  
  
"That would be because you were busy with Danni," he said now actually laughing out loud.  
  
"Oh who cares, so what if I like Danni sh-" he was about to say something but was interrupted by Remus looking behind him and laughing quietly.  
  
Sirius turned around to see Danni staring at him at the bottom of the staircase. When he turned around she ran back up to her dormitory.  
  
"You could have told me earlier," he said glaring at James.  
  
"Why she was smiling when you said that you liked her and it looked like she liked you too" James replied then got up, "I'm going to bed, nite," he said then left. A few minutes later the others joined him.  
  
In the girls dormitory Lily and Danni were sitting on Danni's bed giggling with excitement at what Sirius had said.  
  
"I can't believe he said that," Danni giggled to Lily.  
  
"Well he did, didn't he," she said just as excited for her best friend.  
  
"Ohmigod," said Danni with a worried look on her face, all the excitement had suddenly gone.  
  
"What?" asked Lily when she saw the look on her face.  
  
"What am I going to do tomorrow. What am I going to say. He probly won't want t o talk to me," Danni said to her friend  
  
"Danni it'll be fine, I'm sure he'll say something to you. Maybe we should just go to bed," Lily said soothingly.  
  
"Thanks Lily," Danni said. Then Lily returned to her on dormitory and went to sleep before James arrived.  
  
There first chapter. Hope it was ok, please review  
  
thanx, roxychick13 so help me out. Ok enjoy. 


End file.
